1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ventilation apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ventilation apparatus wherein the same is arranged in a convenient modular ventilation unit mounted within a ceiling structure of a dwelling, with intake and exhaust pipes mounted relative to one another to effect heat exchange relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically with intake air, the intake air is not subject to a heating prior to its introduction within an associated dwelling. To minimize costly effects of heating coils and the like directed about such intake air, the instant invention positions the cooperative intake and exhaust tubing in a contiguous relationship about a major extent of their length to elevate incoming air. Conversely, during periods of elevated temperatures exteriorly of a dwelling, the exhaust air helps cool the incoming charge of ventilation air. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,112 to Sadlow, et al. wherein exhaust air is directed past a lighting fixture to help cool the lighting fixture in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,530 to Larkfeldt, et al. sets forth a lighting fixture with exhaust air directed therethrough about the surface of the lens of the lighting fixture to cool the same, such exhaust air directed past the tubing of the light to effect cooling of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,092 to Kolt provides an energy saver damper apparatus responsive to temperature utilizing flaps mounted within a ceiling structure of a dwelling to assist in directing air exteriorly of the dwelling through the roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,160 to Rackley sets forth an adjustable air flow damper in use with a lighting fixture to direct air and discourage foreign matter from entering the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,385 to Heisterkamp sets forth a ventilation system for a room which allows lighting fixtures to pass substantially the same volume of air per unit as other fixtures within the room.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ventilation apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness and efficiency in directing and exchanging air from interiorly of a dwelling and to minimize heat loss from the dwelling in use.